Close To You
by aryangevin
Summary: Hyunbin berusaha tenang. Namun getaran di tubuhnya datang secara tiba-tiba. Nafasnya tertahan seketika dan ia melangkah mundur perlahan hingga akhirnya ia ambruk dengan terduduk di tanah sembari menutupi penciumannya dengan punggung tangannya. DLDR.


Park Hyun Bin. Adalah salah seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada seseorang. Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 188cm itu kini kerap kali melirikkan matanya pada salah satu pemuda yang baru beberapa hari ini menjadi salah satu karyawannya. Dan pemuda itu bernama Li Yanjie, seorang warga negara Indonesia yang memiliki darah kebangsaan China.

 **CLOSE TO YOU**

304th Study Room © Felicia Huang

Lookism © Taejoon Park

Story By:

Aryangevin

Warn:

 _I don't know what should I write in here. Just bromance or boys love?_

…

ENJOY

…

Suara ketukan pintu membuat seorang Park Hyun Bin mengalihkan fokusnya dari berkas-berkas di tangannya ke pintu di hadapannya. Setelah Hyunbin menyahut yang menandakan bahwa si pelaku pembuat suara ketukan diperbolehkan masuk. Mata tajam Hyunbin memperhatikan bagaimana salah satu asistennya masuk ke ruangannya dengan membawa beberapa berkas baru di tangannya. Sang asisten pun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat sebelum mendekati Sang CEO yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Ada apa?" Hyunbin bertanya sembari menyatukan kedua belah jari jemarinya di depannya.

"Ah, Tuan Park." Sang asisten menyahut, lalu memberikan beberapa berkas di tangannya ke hadapan Hyunbin. "Ini adalah beberapa proposal dari beberapa perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Anda. Anda bisa membacanya terlebih dahulu."

Hyunbin mengangguk dan menerimanya. Merasa Sang CEO tidak berkata-kata lagi, sang asisten pun kembali menundukkan badannya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan Park."

Hyunbin kembali memperhatikan sang asisten yang melangkah menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum sang asisten menarik handel pintu, Hyunbin memanggilnya.

"Zin?"

Zin—sang asisten yang memiliki nama lengkap Lee Jin Sung—menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hyunbin. "Ya, Tuan Park?"

Hyunbin menimbang-nimbang apakah ia patut bertanya mengenai hal sekecil ini atau memeriksanya langsung. Namun, setelah memikirkannya, ia lebih baik bertanya terlebih dahulu. "Bagaimana dengan karyawan baru itu?"

Awalnya Zin tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan atasannya ini, namun setelah ia menyadari bahwa perusahaan ini memiliki karyawan yang baru bekerja beberapa hari ini, ia pun mengerti. "Ah, maksud Anda Li Yanjie?"

Hyunbin mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Yanjie- _sshi_ bekerja begitu baik untuk perusahaan ini. Ia kerap kali banyak membantu saya dan karyawan-karyawan lainnya hingga pekerjaan kami dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat. Saya tak menyangka Anda bisa menemukan orang sebrilian Yanjie- _sshi_."

Hyunbin kembali mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Zin yang terlihat sangat terpuaskan dengan kinerja Yanjie. "Ya sudah, kau kembalilah bekerja."

Zin menundukkan kepalanya singkat. "Baik, Tuan Park." Lalu setelah itu ia pergi dari ruangan Sang CEO.

"Li Yanjie, ya?" Hyunbin bergumam sebelum senyum tipis menghampiri bibirnya. Dan setelah itu ia pun kembali berkutat ke dalam berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

…

 **CLOSE TO YOU**

…

Hyunbin menggunakan Mansory Vivere Bugatti Veyron miliknya menuju ke sebuah perusahaan DG Group dimana dirinya adalah satu-satunya CEO di sana. Salah satu mobil termahal di dunia itu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas di dekat mobil tersebut. Apalagi Hyunbin mengendarainya dengan kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka, membuat beberapa orang terlebih para gadis-gadis memandangnya dengan berdecak kagum. Tidak sedikit bahkan menginginkan seorang Park Hyunbin untuk menjadi kekasih hati mereka. Tampan, muda dan kaya. Gadis mana yang tidak menginginkannya?

Hyunbin memarkirkan mobil pribadinya ke bagasi yang juga milik pribadinya. Butuh waktu dua puluh menit dengan kecepatan sedang untuk sampai ke kantornya ini. Hyunbin melangkah tegap dengan setelan kemeja berwarna biru gelap dan celana kain yang begitu pas membalut kaki jenjangnya. Beberapa karyawan menundukkan kepala mereka untuk menyambut satu-satunya CEO yang berkuasa di perusahaan ini. Seorang Park Hyunbin tidaklah begitu sadis dalam memperlakukan karyawannya, namun jika ia menemukan salah satu karyawannya yang merokok, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memecat karyawan tersebut. Hyunbin sangat benci pada seorang perokok yang mengingatkannya akan trauma masa lalu. Maka dari itu ia menetapkan untuk larangan merokok di perusahaannya.

Park Hyunbin melirikkan matanya saat ia melintasi salah satu karyawan baru yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Ia berhenti tepat di depan karyawan baru tersebut. "Li Yanjie?"

Yanjie mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sekilas kepada Hyunbin. Merasa dirinya terlalu lancang, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke arah sepatunya. "Ya, Tuan Park?"

Hyunbin sedikit mendengus bagaimana Yanjie merespon panggilan dirinya dengan sikap yang menunjukkan ketakutan. "Apakah aku terlalu seram untukmu?"

Yanjie menggelengkan kepalanya, namun kepalanya tetap tertunduk. "Tidak, Anda tidak seram, Tuan Park." Jawab Yanjie dengan bahasa Korea yang terbata-bata karena ia tidak begitu lancar menggunakannya.

"Kalau begitu—" Kini Hyunbin mengganti bahasanya dengan bahasa mandarin demi kelancaran Yanjie dalam berbicara karena ia menguasa bahasa mandarin, "—kenapa kau menundukkan kepala saat berbicara denganku? Bukankah itu sangat tidak sopan, Li Yanjie?"

Yanjie menelan ludah gugup. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sang CEO di depannya dengan takut-takut. "Saya pikir akan lancang bagi saya untuk menatap Tuan Park langsung." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu berlaku seperti itu padaku, Yanjie. Aku tidak gila hormat seperti apa yang ada di kepalamu. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap takut-takut seperti itu."

Yanjie mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia pun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberanikan diri menatap tepat ke mata Sang CEO yang memiliki iris mata berwarna biru safir. Namun dilihatnya Sang CEO tidak keberatan untuk itu.

"Bukankah begini lebih baik?" Hyunbin menepuk pundak Yanjie sekali. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sini? Apakah kau merasa betah?"

"Ya, Tuan Park. Bekerja di sini sangat menyenangkan. Saya menyukainya." Yanjie memamerkan senyumnya saat menjawabnya.

Hyunbin ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yanjie walaupun hanya segaris senyum tipis. "Baguslah kalau kau merasa begitu." Lalu setelah itu Hyunbin melangkah menuju ruangannya.

…

Li Yanjie tiba-tiba saja dikerubungi bagai semut yang dipancing dengan gula manis oleh karyawan maupun karyawati di DG Group. Yanjie bingung harus menjawab berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para karyawan di sana. Namun, pertanyaan yang paling sering keluar adalah…

"Yanjie- _sshi_ , apakah kau memakai pelet atau semacam pada Tuan Park hingga dia ramah padamu?"

Tentu Yanjie kebingungan. Ia adalah karyawan baru di tempat ini. Ia tidak begitu tahu bagaimana sifat Tuan Park selama ini mengingat ia baru bekerja selama seminggu di sini. Awal pertemuannya dengan Park Hyunbin juga karena ketidak sengajaan. Ia dipecat dari perusahaan sebelumnya dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Park Hyunbin yang saat itu hendak mengadakan rapat dengan pemimpin perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sebelumnya. Hyunbin mengambil berkas miliknya yang berserakan di lantai dan mulai menganalisa beberapa sketsa yang ia ciptakan. Dan dari situlah Hyunbin langsung menawarinya pekerjaan.

"Saya… tidak memakai hal yang seperti itu." Yanjie menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Namun tetap saja para karyawan di sana tidak begitu percaya dengan perkataan Yanjie. Pasalnya seorang CEO bernama Park Hyunbin jarang sekali bersosialisasi dengan para karyawannya terkecuali dengan beberapa asistennya. Itupun karena menyangkut masalah pekerjaan di DG Group.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Park _sajangnim_ ramah terhadap karyawan di sini. Biasanya beliau begitu cuek dan langsung menuju ruangan pribadinya. Ini sebuah kemajuan besar!"

Ini adalah berita bagus yang baru Yanjie dengar selama ia bekerja di sini. Tidak salah instingnya berkata bahwa ia menerima tawaran Hyunbin untuk bekerja di sini.

…

 **CLOSE TO YOU**

…

Hyunbin memperhatikan dari balik kaca jendela ruangan pribadinya bagaimana kini pemuda bernama Li Yanjie tengah diantar oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang tampak lebih muda dari Yanjie sendiri menuju perusahaannya. Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu tengah memeluk lengan Yanjie mesra sembari mencebikkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Yanjie hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya tersebut.

'Apa dia kekasih Yanjie?' Hyunbin membatin dirinya sendiri. Tapi dengan segera ia menampik pertanyaannya sendiri karena ia tahu bahwa Yanjie saat ini tidak berkencan dengan siapapun. Saat ia tengah mengawasi karyawannya bekerja, ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dari gadis-gadis di perusahaannya yang bertanya perihal kekasih Li Yanjie. Dan Hyunbin tentunya yang tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran begitu yakin akan jawaban yang didengarnya bahwa Yanjie tidak memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini.

Hyunbin mengambil ponsel yang merupakan salah satu produk keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan miliknya. Ia mencari salah satu kontak asistennya dan menghubunginya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara balasan dari lawan bicaranya saat ini.

' _Ada apa,_ Sajangnim?'

"Hyungseok—" Salah satu asistennya yang bernama Park Hyungseok yang juga merupakan sahabat dari Zin. "—aku ingin kau menyelidiki salah satu dari karyawanku yang bernama Li Yanjie." Ucap Hyunbin sembari melirik ke arah kaca jendelanya yang menampilkan Li Yanjie yang masih bersama dengan pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu. Namun kali ini pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya untuk menaiki sebuah taksi dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga dari Yanjie.

Terdengar suara deheman dari seberang sana. ' _Baik,_ Sajangnim _. Akan saya lakukan_.' Dan panggilan itu pun berakhir setelah percakapan singkat mereka dalam beberapa menit.

…

 **CLOSE TO YOU**

…

"Li Yanjie-sshi adalah seorang warga negara Indonesia yang kebetulan merantau di negeri China untuk mencari pengalaman kerja meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya sebelum _sajangnim_ membawanya ke Korea Selatan untuk bekerja pada _sajangnim_." Hyungseok menarik nafasnya saat membaca hasil laporannya yang telah ia selidiki selama satu minggu ini. "Yanjie- _sshi_ merupakan anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Namun kakak perempuannya telah meninggal karena diperkosa dan dibunuh oleh sekelompok pribumi pada kasus kerusuhan yang terjadi pada bulan mei 1998 di Indonesia." Hyungseok menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Ia tak menyangka sesosok pemuda yang bernama Yanjie ini mengalami hidup yang sulit selama berada di Indonesia. Bagaimana bisa ia mengalami hal seburuk itu hanya karena ia adalah keturunan Tionghoa? Hyungseok melirik ke arah atasannya yang hanya memandang awan dari balik jendela kacanya. " _Sajangnim_ , apakah saya perlu melanjutkan laporan ini?"

Hyunbin terdiam selama beberapa menit saat Hyungseok bertanya padanya. Terdengar helaan nafas sebelum Hyunbin berkata, "Lanjutkan."

"Baik." Hyungseok kembali membuka map di depannya. "Ia berhasil kabur saat ruko milik orang tuanya dibakar oleh orang-orang pribumi. Hanya kakak perempuannya yang menjadi korban bersama orang-orang etnis Tionghoa lainnya. Sedangkan dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya masih selamat." Hyungseok melirik kembali ke arah atasannya, namun Sang CEO hanya tetap berpose seperti sebelumnya. Duduk dengan menyandar pada kursi sembari memandang ke arah luar kaca jendela. Sang CEO tak menampakkan keinginannya agar laporannya dihentikan begitu saja. Dan ia pun memilih untuk melanjutkan. "Saat ini ia tengah tinggal bersama seorang anak muda bernama Huang Jun Jian, seorang warga negara Indonesia yang saat ini menjadi anak murid Yanjie- _sshi_ karena dalam seminggu ke depan anak muda itu akan mengikuti _International Physics Olympiad_ yang kebetulan akan diadakan di Seoul. Maka dari itulah Yanjie- _sshi_ menampung anak muda itu di apartemennya sementara hingga Huang Jun Jian bisa kembali ke Indonesia."

Suara detik jam menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan di antara mereka setelah Hyungseok membacakan laporannya. Hyungseok berdiri menunggu dengan gugup. Ia memang belum pernah mendapatkan kemarahan dari seorang CEO Park Hyunbin, namun atasannya itu memiliki sikap yang tak terduga.

"Apakah hanya itu laporanmu?"

Hyungseok mengangguk sekali. "Ya, _sajangnim_. Tapi… saya punya sedikit informasi lagi mengenai Li Yanjie- _sshi_. Tapi saya tidak yakin informasi ini penting bagi Anda."

"Katakan saja informasi itu, Hyunseok."

Hyungseok berdehem sekali. "Li Yanjie- _sshi_ … sangat menyukai makanan yang bernama Indomie yang berasal dari Indonesia."

Keheningan kembali melanda. Hyunbin membalikkan posisi kursinya ke semula menghadap meja, yang juga terdapat Hyungseok berdiri di depan sana. Ia menatap Hyungseok, sementara Hyungseok sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu begitu takut kalau Sang CEO mendampratnya karena memberikan informasi yang tak berguna.

Terdengar kekehan kecil yang berasal dari Sang CEO yang membuat Hyungseok mengangkat kepalanya. "Informasi yang menarik. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu, Hyungseok."

Hyungseok menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Baik, _Sajangnim_." Hyungseok menarik nafasnya lega karena baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi ceria dari Sang CEO yang sangat langka. Jika memungkinkan, ia bisa saja mengambil foto Sang CEO yang sedang terkekeh tadi. Namun keselamatannya adalah yang nomor satu karena ia tidak ingin Park Hyungbin memecatnya secara tidak hormat.

"Indomie… ya?" Gumam Hyunbin sembari terkekeh. "Apakah rasa indomie seenak rasa ramyun?" Hyunbin menggelengkan kepalanya karena memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan.

Sang CEO tersebut kemudian menghidupkan laptop yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia mulai menelusuri mesin pencarian untuk kategori tragedi mei 1998 di negara Indonesia. Dan setelahnya mesin pencarian tersebut menampilkan banyak berita mengenai kejadian yang mengerikan tersebut.

"Yanjie, kau hidup di negara yang begitu sulit." Komentar Hyunbin. Ia ingin meneruskan membaca kronologi kejadian tersebut, namun ia tak bisa melanjutkannya karena terus terbayang-bayang oleh kejadian itu kalau seandainya ia berada di posisi Yanjie. "Aku tak bisa membiarkannya kembali ke Indonesia dan mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian itu."

Hyunbin menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke kursi dan menghadap ke kaca jendela. Ia menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangannya sebagai penyangga di sisi kursi. Kejadian-kejadian mengerikan itu terus saja terekam di otaknya. Apalagi ketika ia tak sengaja melihat foto korban pembunuhan sadis tersebut.

Hyunbin memejamkan mata dan memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Mungkin ia terbawa perasaan perihal kasus Yanjie maka dari itu berefek pada dirinya sendiri. Hyunbin pun teringat akan sosok pemuda yang bernama Huang Jun Jian. Hyunbin ingat bahwa memang ada olimpiade minggu depan di ibukota Seoul dan perusahaannya yang merupakan salah satu sponsor untuk perlombaan tersebut. Apalagi hadiah untuk juara pertamanya adalah salah satunya produk keluaran terbaru yang diciptakan oleh perusahaannya.

"Huang Jun Jian…" Hyunbin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa benar dia hanya murid dari Yanjie? Hubungan mereka terlihat lebih dekat untuk sekedar murid dan guru. Apa aku harus menyelidiki anak itu juga?"

…

 **CLOSE TO YOU**

…

Hubungan Sang CEO bernama Park Hyunbin dengan salah seorang karyawannya bernama Li Yanjie menjadi lebih dekat meskipun tidak sedekat orang-orang dalam perusahaan yang bicarakan tentang mereka. Hyunbin mendengar semua gosip-gosip yang membicarakan dirinya dan Yanjie. Namun seorang Park Hyunbin tidak terlalu memusingkan apa yang mereka pikirkan karena semua perkataan negative yang mereka bicarakan tidaklah benar. Kalaupun Hyunbin merasa terganggu oleh semua gosip-gosip itu, Hyunbin hanya perlu mengeluarkan surat pemecatan karyawan.

Yanjie tidak lagi terlihat takut terhadapnya seperti awal-awal pertemuannya. Yanjie sudah terlihat berani menatap matanya saat berbicara padanya, meskipun ia juga terlihat menjaga tutur katanya.

Pengaruh Yanjie terhadap perusahaannya begitu besar. Dalam sebulan ini, mereka bisa memproduksi ulang beberapa alat elektronik yang sebelumnya dianggap gagal oleh perusahaan. Dengan otak cemerlang Yanjie, mereka bisa memperbaiki kekurangan-kekurangan elektronik tersebut hingga bisa meminimalisir kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

…

Hyunbin tersenyum saat membaca sebuah balasan pesan singkat dari Yanjie yang mengatakan bahwa ia setuju untuk makan malam bersamanya di kediamannya. Hyunbin menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan Yanjie ke rumahnya. Semua pembantu juga ia paksa untuk libur karena ia tidak ingin merusak momennya berdua bersama Yanjie di rumah ini. Apalagi ia sangat jarang sekali meluangkan waktunya bersama orang lain. Hyunbin lebih senang dalam kesendiriannya ketimbang berbagi pengalaman dengan orang lain hingga tidak banyak orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Pukul delapan lebih lima menit tiba, suara deringan bel menggema di kediaman Park Hyunbin. Hyunbin pun lekas melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Pintu ganda itu pun ia buka dan menampilkan sesosok Li Yanjie dengan setelah santai dan rambut pirang yang jatuh ke keningnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Park, saya terlambat." Yanjie membungkukkan badannya. Hyunbin merasa tak enak. Lagipula ia yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam di sini.

"Tidak apa, Yanjie. Justru aku yang merasa tak enak telah merepotkanmu."

Yanjie mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Sejujurnya saya tadi sempat tersesat untuk menemukan alamat rumah Anda. Anda tahu sendiri saya masih baru di negara ini."

Hyunbin cukup terkejut mengetahui hal ini. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa Yanjie pendatang baru di negara ini. Meskipun sudah berada satu bulan di sini, masih belum cukup bagi Yanjie untuk mengenal kota ini. "Oh, maafkan aku, Yanjie. Seharusnya aku menjemputmu tadi. Apa kau diganggu oleh preman di dekat kompleks sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Park." Yanjie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Justru dengan begitu saya bisa lebih mengenal kota ini. Dan tidak, saya tidak diganggu siapapun saat menuju ke rumah ini."

Hyunbin mengangguk paham. "Baguslah. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu." Hyunbin menggeser badannya untuk mempersilakan Yanjie untuk masuk ke kediamannya. "Silakan masuk kalau begitu."

Yanjie masuk dengan menunjukkan wajah yang penuh kekaguman. Ia membawa pandangannya menjelajahi rumah Hyunbin yang begitu megah dan mewah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kediaman Hyunbin sebesar ini dari perkiraannya. Hyunbin sedikit geli melihat ekspresi Yanjie yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya itu. "Apakah Tuan Park tinggal sendiri?"

Hyunbin berdehem sejenak. "Kurasa panggilan 'Tuan Park' terlalu formal untuk kita saat ini. Kita tidak sedang berada di perusahaan, Yanjie."

"Lalu, saya harus memanggil Anda siapa?" Tanya Yanjie.

"Kau, bukan Anda." Hyunbin mengoreksi. "Bagaimana kalau ' _gege_ '? Walau bagaimanapun, aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu."

Yanjie tampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran Hyunbin. Lalu setelahnya ia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, _Gege_."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Ucap Hyunbin dengan diselingi mengacak pelan rambut Yanjie. "Aku memang tinggal sendiri di sini. Ibuku sedang mengurus bisnisnya di Kanada. Dan aku mengurus cabangnya di negara ini."

"Sa—" Yanjie berdehem mengetahui kekeliruannya. "Aku pikir _gege_ sudah berkeluarga, mengingat gege sudah cukup mapan dan pantas untuk menikah."

Hyunbin tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Yanjie. "Aku masih sendiri dan tidak berpikir untuk menikah. Aku masih sibuk mengurus perusahaan."

Yanjie mengangguk faham. Ia masih saja melihat-lihat sekitar rumah Sang CEO yang terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari apartemen yang ditempatinya. "Jadi, malam ini kita makan apa, _Gege_?"

Hyunbin terdiam di tempatnya saat mereka menuju ruangan dapur. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yanjie. "Jadi begini—" Suara Hyunbin terdengar ragu, "—kau tahu Indomie?"

Setelah mengatakan kata itu, Hyunbin serasa bisa melihat ada bintang bertaburan di mata Yanjie. " _Gege_ tahu makanan itu?" Ucapnya penuh dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya. Aku hanya—" Hyunbin tidak mungkin memberitahu Yanjie kalau ia telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidiki latar belakangnya, "—iseng mencari tahu."

Yanjie memang bahagia mendengarnya, namun seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah murung. "Mungkin kalau aku yang memakannya tidak apa-apa, tapi sebaiknya _gege_ menghindari makanan itu. _Gege_ tahu? Makanan seperti Indomie memang enak bahkan melebihi rasa ramyun dan jajangmyeon sekalipun, tapi tetap saja kesehatan _gege_ adalah yang nomor satu. Apalagi _gege_ adalah seorang CEO, tentu _gege_ punya segudang kegiatan."

Hyunbin mengerjap-ngerjap takjup mendengar semua nasehat Yanjie. Ibunya bahkan tak pernah secerewet ini soal makanan. Terlebih lagi, Yanjie tak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini sebelumnya. Hyunbin pun terkekeh geli. "Yanjie, kau lucu."

Yanjie bingung kenapa Sang CEO di depannya ini malah tertawa dan mengatakan lucu kepadanya. " _Gege_ , aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Aku tahu itu, Li Yanjie. Tapi ibuku tak pernah secerewet dirimu perihal apa yang aku konsumsi. Lagipula, makanan seperti itu takkan bisa membunuhku sekalipun. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan makan sebungkus Indomie."

"Mengerikan?" Tanpa sadar Yanjie memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Sedari kecil aku terlalu sering diculik." Mendengarnya membuat Yanjie terkejut. "Kau mungkin tahu sebabnya kalau bukan karena uang."

Yanjie mengangguk faham. Tidak heran kalau orang sekelas Park Hyunbin menjadi langganan penculikan. Dan ia baru mengetahui fakta ini.

"Daripada semua itu." Hyunbin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara memasak Indomie? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memasak ramyun, apalagi Indomie yang baru kukenal. Biasanya pembantu di rumah ini yang menyajikan semua makananku, tapi aku meliburkan mereka semua."

Yanjie mengangguk. "Tentu, _Gege_. Aku tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya. Kalau aku tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai makanan itu?" Ucap Yanjie dengan senyum.

Hyunbin menunjukkan lokasi dapur pada Yanjie. Ruang tamu yang dilihat Yanjie sebelumnya berukuran sangat besar dan mewah, namun dapur ini juga tak kalah lebih besar. Yanjie lagi-lagi berdecak kagum.

Hyunbin memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Yanjie yang jarang dilihatnya. Ia juga memperhatikan bagaimana Yanjie memulai acara masak memasaknya. Dimulai dari memasang apron biru di badannya, kemudian mulai mengiris-iris bahan makanan yang diperlukan seperti sayur sawi beserta wortel dan tomat. Tak lupa juga mengiris bawang dan daging mentah yang telah tersedia di dalam kulkas.

"Yanjie, apa kau perlu bantuan? Biar aku yang membantumu." Tawar Hyunbin yang kala itu sedang duduk dengan menopang dagu di meja makan.

Yanjie berbalik dengan pisau yang berada di genggamannya. " _Gege_ tidak perlu melakukannya." Tolak Yanjie dengan senyuman canggung yang tercetak di wajahnya. "Aku ragu _gege_ bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku masih bisa menghandel semua pekerjaan ini."

Hyunbin mengelus dagunya. "Ah, kau benar. Aku bahkan belum pernah memegang pisau dapur." Ucapnya sembari terkekeh.

Yanjie kembali fokus terhadap apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. ia tak ingin jari tangannya terluka akibat lengah terhadap apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Yanjie menyajikan hasil karyanya di hadapan Hyunbin. Hyunbin berdecak kagum melihat hasil karya Yanjie yang terlihat mewah meskipun hanya berbahan seadanya. "Aku harap _gege_ menyukainya." Ucap Yanjie sembari duduk di seberang kursi Hyunbin.

Hyunbin mulai menyicipi masakan di depannya. Ia mengambil garpu dan mulai menggulung beberapa mie. Sementara itu Yanjie berharap-harap cemas menunggu komentar Hyunbin mengenai masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Enak." Komentar Hyunbin setelah menelannya. "Hanya saja aku merasa micinnya terlalu kuat di lidahku, tapi tidak menyembunyikan rasa lezat yang tercipta."

Yanjie harus puas menerima komentar positif dari lidah orang Korea seperti Park Hyunbin. Memang lidah orang Korea tidak begitu familiar dengan rasa micin seperti orang Indonesia. Apalagi kebanyakan makanan Korea ini memiliki cita rasa asam kecut dan bahkan tidak berasa sama sekali di lidahnya. "Memang benar bahwa makanan Indonesia banyak mengandung micin, tidak seperti makanan Korea."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga pada pembicaraan pribadi. Hyunbin kerap kali bertanya mengenai hal-hal pribadi mengenai Yanjie dan tentu saja dijawab dengan senang hati. Dan Hyunbin tentu saja tidak menyinggung kejadian kerusuhan di Indonesia yang pastinya akan membuat luka lama Yanjie terbuka. Belum lagi kalau Yanjie pasti akan bertanya mengenai perihal darimana Hyunbin tahu mengenai kejadian. Dan tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan sembilan lewat dua puluh menit.

"Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk pamit, _Gege_." Yanjie mengakhiri acara obrolan mereka. Sejujurnya, baik Hyunbin dan Yanjie tidak ingin mengakhiri ini, namun waktu yang harus mengakhirinya.

"Begitu kah?" Hyunbin menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di rumahnya. "Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu."

Yanjie dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, _Gege_. Aku bisa pulang dengan menggunakan bus."

"Jangan menolakku, Yanjie." Hyunbin menekankan. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil kunci mobilku dulu."

Tentu saja Yanjie tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Hyunbin pergi dari hadapannya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Sejujurnya Yanjie tidak merasa enak terhadap atasannya ini. Lagipula, mana ada seorang CEO mengantar pulang anak buahnya?

"Kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Hyunbin selepas ia turun dari tangga dan berjalan ke arahnya. Yanjie mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika Hyunbin sudah menghilang lagi dari hadapannya untuk mengambil mobil di garasi, Yanjie kembali menunggu. Namun tak seberapa lama sampai tampilan mobil mewah yang berwarna hitam dan diselingi warna putih muncul di hadapannya. "Naiklah dan duduk di sampingku."

Yanjie mengangguk dan mulai membuka [intu mobil tersebut. Yanjie memasang safety belt agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Setelah memberitahu alamat dimana apartemennya berada, maka dari itu pula lah mobil berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah Hyunbin.

Kini mereka berada di kawasan yang cukup ramai untuk dijadikan tempat wisata. Hyunbin kerap kali memandang ke sana kemari melintasi tempat ini. "Tak keberatan untuk mampir sebentar ke Chenggyecheon? Aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi tempat ini."

Yanjie memperhatikan jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh tiga menit. "Aku tak keberatan. Lagipula apartemenku dekat dari sini."

Hyunbin mengangguk puas. Ia pun memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di tepi jalan di dekat pepohonan. Banyak orang-orang sekitar yang melirik kea rah mobilnya yang terlihat elegan dan mewah. Apalagi tak banyak orang-orang di kota Seoul yang memiliki mobil mewah seperti Mansory Vivere Bugatti Veyron ini.

"Kau sering ke tempat ini, Yanjie?" Hyunbin bertanya ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar sungai Myenggyecheon. Aliran sungai yang mengalir pelan, ditambah lagi penerangan yang menarik perhatian membuat beberapa pengunjung tertarik untuk mendatangi kawasan ini.

"Aku belum pernah ke tempat ini." Yanjie merapatkan _coat_ yang dikenakannya karena malam ini cukup terasa dingin. "Tapi aku sering melewatinya ketika pergi ke kantor."

Mereka pun terdiam sembari menikmati pemandangan sungai di depan mereka. Sesekali berkomentar mengenai tempat wisata tersebut yang banyak dikunjungi oleh para wisatawan.

Hyunbin memutuskan untuk mengantar Yanjie ke apartemennya dengan berjalan kaki. Meskipun agak sedikit lebih jauh namun jika itu bersama Yanjie, ia tak keberatan melakukannya. Sesekali membeli jajanan kecil seperti Tteokbokki maupun Eomuk yang belum pernah dicoba oleh Yanjie sendiri.

Tinggal melewati jalan pintas di gang sempit ini maka mereka akan tiba di kawasan dimana apartemen Yanjie berada. Gang tersebut begitu minim penerangan, hingga perlu hati-hati untuk melewatinya.

Namun kesialan melanda mereka. Empat orang preman berwajah sangar dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar dari Hyunbin menghadang mereka. Hyunbin maupun Yanjie bersikap waspada. Masih mending kalau seandainya mereka hanya meminta uang saja. Tapi lain cerita kalau seandainya mereka membawa benda tajam di tangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan uang berjalan di sini." Salah satu dari mereka bersuara sembari terkekeh. Hyunbin memicingkan matanya demi melihat sosok yang berada di depannya di tengah-tengah penerangan yang minim seperti ini. Matanya melirik sosok Yanjie yang terlihat begitu tenang disaat kondisi berbahaya seperti ini. Hyunbin kagum bagaimana Yanjie mengambil sikap.

"Mau apa kalian?" Hyunbin bertanya cukup tenang.

"Simpel saja." Seseorang yang lain bersuara. Ia mendekati keduanya sembari menyulut rokok di tangannya. "Aku ingin kau memberikan uang yang kau punya." Dan setelah itu ia menyemburkan asap rokok tersebut tepat di depan wajah Hyunbin.

Hyunbin berusaha tenang. Namun getaran di tubuhnya datang secara tiba-tiba. Nafasnya tertahan seketika dan ia melangkah mundur perlahan hingga akhirnya ia ambruk dengan terduduk di tanah sembari menutupi penciumannya dengan punggung tangannya.

Yanjie terkejut dengan kondisi sang CEO. Ia pun mendekat dan memeriksa kondisi Hyunbin. " _Gege_ , kau tak apa?"

Hyunbin ingin menjawab. Namun ia kesulitan bernafas dengan benar. Beberapa butir keringat mulai menuruni perlahan-lahan di wajahnya.

Yanjie tahu bahwa kondisi sang CEO tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hahaha! Lihat dia. Lemah sekali. Aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk membuatnya lumpuh. Sekarang, berikan uang kalian dan kita berpisah dengan damai tanpa ada kekerasan." Ucap salah satu preman itu dengan wajah yang meremehkan.

Yanjie tentu marah. Ini bukan karena soal uang, tapi mereka semua sudah membuat sang CEO dalam keadaan yang berbahaya.

"Brengsek."

Hyunbin tak tahu bahwa Yanjie memiliki ilmu bela diri. Selama ia mengutus seseorang untuk mengawasi Yanjie, ia tak pernah mendapatkan laporan bahwa Yanjie terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang. Ini adalah informasi baru baginya. Dengan pandangan yang cukup buram, Hyunbin tahu bahwa Yanjie sekuat itu dengan mengalahkan empat orang sekaligus dengan tangan kosong.

Setelah memastikan keempat orang tersebut tak berdaya sama sekali, Yanjie kembali pada sang CEO yang terduduk tak berdaya. Ia memeriksa kondisi sang CEO masih tak baik-baik saja. "Gege, apa kau tak keberatan untuk berjalan sebentar? Kita akan ke apartemenku."

Hyunbin mengangguk lemah. Yanjie mengambil sebelah tangan Hyunbin untuk ia sampirkan ke punggungnya dan mengangkat Hyunbin untuk membantunya berjalan. Meskipun sedikit lebih berat, tapi Yanjie masih sanggup menopang Hyunbin untuk sampai ke apartemennya sendiri.

Lima belas menit waktu yang diperlukan agar bisa sampai menuju apartemen Yanjie. Yanjie memencet bel apartemennya dan disambut dengan wajah seorang anak muda yang dilanda kecemasan.

" _Laogong_ , apa yang—oh astaga."

"Dirga, cepat bantu aku untuk membawa _gege_."

Pemuda yang bernama Dirga tersebut tak mengenal siapa _gege_ yang dimaksud. Namun ia tak membantah dan membantu Yanjie membawa laki-laki yang ditopang Yanjie menuju kamarnya.

Yanjie membaringkan Hyunbin dengan pelan dengan dibantu Dirga. Ia melepas sepatu yang dipakai Hyunbin dan juga _coat_ coklat yang dipakainya. Tak lupa juga Yanjie membuka dua kancing teratas pada kemeja yang dipakai Hyunbin agar bisa membuatnya bernafas dengan leluasa karena dilihatnya Hyunbin masih kesulitan untuk bernafas. Belum lagi keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja dari kening Hyunbin.

"Dirga, bisa kau ambilkan lilin aromaterapi di dapur?"

Dirga cemberut karena terus disuruh ini itu oleh Yanjie. Padahal ia begitu khawatir karena Yanjie tak biasanya pulang telat tanpa memberi kabar. Tapi ia hanya menurut walaupun terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Setelah mengambil dan menyalakan lilin tersebut. Tercium aroma lavender yang terasa nyaman untuk dihirup. Yanjie mulai melakukan pijatan-pijatan lembut di sekitar kening dan pelipis Hyunbin, dan tak lupa di sekitar leher dan pundak.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Yanjie telah selesai melakukan pijat terapi yang dilakukannya kepada Hyunbin. Terlihat ekspresi Hyunbin yang tak lagi menunjukkan kegelisahan, namun tetap saja matanya terpejam. Sedangkan Dirga hanya berdiri di dekat mereka berdua, memperhatikan dengan tampang bosan.

" _Laogong_ kemana aja?" Tanya Dirga dengan nada merajuk. "Aku daritadi menunggu dengan khawatir karena _laogong_ tak pulang-pulang."

"Maaf, Dirga." Yanjie mengacak-acak rambut Dirga. "Aku baru habis jalan-jalan dan dicegat preman di sini."

"Apa? Dicegat?" Dirga seketika terkejut dengan perkataan Yanjie. "Apa _laogong_ terluka? Biar Dirga yang obatin."

"Sudah tak apa."

Terdengar lenguhan pelan dari arah kasur. Hyunbin telah sadar ditandai dengan beberapa kali kedipan mata yang terbuka. Yanjie lekas mendekatinya. " _Gege_ , apa kau tak apa?"

Hyunbin menatap Yanjie yang tengah memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Oh… Yanjie, apa aku merepotkanmu?"

Yanjie menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak sama sekali, _Gege_."

Hyunbin berniat untuk bangkit dari tidurannya, namun Yanjie melarangnya dengan alasan Hyunbin perlu beristirahat total malam ini. Hyunbin tak membantah, ia pun menurut dengan kembali menyamankan diri di kasur milik Yanjie.

"Lalu, aku harus tidur dimana, _Laogong_?" Dirga tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Yanjie melirik Dirga. "Dirga." Tegurnya dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau bisa tidur di sofa ruang tengah untuk sementara."

Hyunbin mengernyit saat melihat seorang anak muda berambut hitam kecoklatan berdiri di dekat mereka. Ditambah lagi, Yanjie memanggilnya dengan Dirga. Setahunya, namanya adalah Huang Jun Jian, bukanlah Dirga. Tapi selain itu… " _Laogong_?" Ulang Hyunbin pelan.

"Namanya Dirga. Dan aku bukan _laogong_ seperti yang _gege_ dengar." Yanjie memberikan tatapan tak enak. "Aku hanyalah seorang _laoshi_ baginya."

"Ah, aku mengerti."

"Tapi _laog_ —"

" _Laoshi_ , Dirga." Koreksi Yanjie. "Beberapa kali aku harus bilang padamu untuk memanggilku _laoshi_ , bukan _laogong_?"

Dirga lagi-lagi cemberut. Ia pun mencebik bibirnya. "Tapi aku lebih nyaman dengan panggilan ' _laogong'_."

Yanjie mendesah berat. "Sudahlah, kau tidur saja. Bukankah besok kau ada pertemuan dengan anak-anak peserta olimpiade lainnya? Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang supaya tak bangun kesiangan nantinya." Lalu arah tatapan Yanjie pun berbalik menuju Hyunbin. " _Gege_ juga harus istirahat banyak malam ini." Ucapnya sembari berniat meninggalkan Hyunbin karena ia tak ingin mengganggu sang CEO.

Namun Hyunbin tak ingin sendirian begitu saja. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Yanjie yang membuat Yanjie tertahan di tempat. Yanjie pun menatap bingung ke arah Hyunbin.

"Tinggallah di sini, Yanjie. Aku ingin ditemani."

Yanjie menatap pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian menatap Hyunbin yang terlihat berharap padanya. Ia pun mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Tapi—" Dirga ingin membantah lagi. "—aku ingin tidur dengan _laogong_." Ucapnya sembari menatap Hyunbin.

Hyunbin merasakan bagaimana anak muda bernama Dirga itu tengah menatapnya intens. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya heran melihat tingkah anak itu. Tapi ia faham arti tatapan Dirga.

"Apa kau suka berbelanja? Aku bisa mentraktirmu sampai kau puas."

Raut wajah Dirga yang awalnya cemberut kini berubah cerah. Ia berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah. Dirga malam ini tidur di sofa luar." Putusnya sembari membawa langkah kakinya menuju ke luar.

Yanjie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memberikan Hyunbin tatapan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, _Gege_. Dirga memang seperti itu. Tapi tak seharusnya _gege_ memperlakukannya seperti itu."

Hyunbin tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Anggap saja aku menyewa _laoshi_ -nya untuk menemaniku tidur malam ini."

Yanjie tak begitu mengerti apa maksud perkataan Hyunbin. Namun ia punya pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran. "Apa… _Gege_ punya suatu trauma tertentu?"

Hyunbin terdiam setelah menerima pertanyaan dari Yanjie. Ia melirik ke arah lilin aromaterapi yang masih hidup di atas meja samping kasur. Tatapannya berubah nanar sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya dan teringat akan kejadian yang menimpanya sewaktu kecil.

Yanjie tiba-tiba merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi Hyunbin yang tampak terluka. " _Gege_ , tak apa jika kau tidak ingin—"

"Ya, aku memilikinya." Putus Hyunbin pada akhirnya yang membuat Yanjie terdiam seketika. "Aku telah membunuh beberapa orang ketika aku masih berumur enam tahun."

Bola mata Yanjie terbelalak lebar. Ia menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ini seharusnya tak boleh diceritakan oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya. Ia juga bisa melihat tatapan Hyunbin yang terlihat terluka.

"Aku pernah diculik dan diancam untuk dibunuh dengan cara dibakar di sebuah rumah kayu di hutan kalau orang tuaku tidak menebusku. Aku tentu saja memberontak. Tapi tiba-tiba saja—" Hyunbin meremas kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Bayangan kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya. Bagaimana pria-pria itu yang berteriak meminta tolong karena terbakar oleh ganasnya api. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa terpaku di kejauhan karena berhasil lolos dari kobaran api itu karena ia berhasil kabur di saat para penculiknya tidur. Parahnya, ia tak sengaja menyenggol bensin yang telah disiapkan dan menimpa putung rokok yang masih menyala di atas asbak. Kebakaran besar terjadi, dan ia hanya bisa berlari menjauh dari kobaran api. "—tiba-tiba saja kebakaran itu terjadi karena aku tak sengaja menyenggol bensin dan menimpa putung rokok yang masih menyala. Aku—"

Hyunbin tak melanjutkan ceritanya kala saat itu seorang pemuda bernama Li Yanjie memeluknya. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung Hyunbin berusaha menenangkannya dari rasa bersalah yang menimpanya.

"Yan—jie?"

"Ini bukan salah _gege_. Itu semua karena kecelakaan. Ini bukan salah _gege_."

Hyunbin terdiam sembari menikmati kenyaman pelukan hangat dari seorang Li Yanjie. Dari kedekatan mereka seperti ini, Hyunbin bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Yanjie. Ia akan selalu mengingat aroma ini. Dan tanpa sengaja, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya dan membalas pelukan Yanjie. Hyunbin merasa lebih tenang untuk saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Li Yanjie."

…

 **CLOSE TO YOU**

…

Hyunbin terbangun saat mendengar suara decitan burung di pagi hari. Ia menjelajah ke sana kemari demi menemukan jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangan ini. Namun, ia tak menemukan dimana pun. Matanya menyipit kala menemukan bahwa ia berada di ruangan asing. Setelah ia mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang menimpanya sebelum ini, matanya terbelalak lebar.

Hyunbin menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menemukan seorang Li Yanjie masih tertidur di tempatnya dengan posisi miring menghadapnya. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut kurang lebih dua puluh sentimeter. Dan dari sini pula lah Hyunbin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yanjie yang menimpa wajahnya.

Saat Hyunbin berniat untuk menarik tangan kirinya, matanya terpaku pada tautan tangan mereka berdua yang menyatu. Hyunbin tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang wajah tidur Yanjie.

"Apakah wajah _laogong_ begitu tampan sehingga kau tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah berdiri di sini selama beberapa menit?"

Hyunbin sedikit terkejut dan menemukan sesosok Dirga tengah bersender di sisi pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Matanya memicing tajam terhadap Hyunbin. Dirga kini sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan _sweater_ merah dan memakai celana _jeans_. Hyunbin perlahan bangkit dari tidurannya dengan pelan-pelan agar ia tak membangunkan Yanjie. Namun naas Yanjie merasakannya dan kini ia tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Dirga? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yanjie sembari mengusap-usap matanya. Tak lupa ia juga menguap lebar.

"Sudah. Dan Dirga hendak pamit untuk pergi."

Yanjie mengangguk. "Ya, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Dirga mengangguk dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun sebelum itu tatapannya terfokus pada tautan tangan keduanya. "Kalian seperti suami istri. Tidur saja sambil pegangan tangan." Lalu setelahnya ia pergi dari hadpan keduanya.

Hyunbin tentu menyadari. Terkecuali Yanjie yang kini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Dan ketika ia merasakan sebuah remasan pelan di tangan kanannya, barulah ia menyadari semuanya.

Yanjie menoleh menatap Hyunbin tepat di matanya. Begitu pula dengan Hyunbin tak melepaskan pandangan matanya terhadap Yanjie.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa lama sebelum kemudian saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain. Tak lupa rasa canggung melanda mereka berdua.

"Kita harus pergi ke kantor, _Gege_."

Hyunbin mengangguk. "Ya."

Yanjie melepaskan tautan kedua tangan mereka berdua. ia berniat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Yanjie?"

Langkah Yanjie terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyunbin yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Yanjie mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ia memamerkan senyumannya. "Sama-sama, _Gege_."

…

 **CLOSE TO YOU**

…

Entah Yanjie harus merasa menyesal atau tidak karena telah mengenal seorang Park Hyunbin secara dekat. Awalnya ia begitu mengagumi sosok sang CEO. Tapi nyatanya saat ini—

Yanjie mengambil ponsel yang bergetar di sakunya dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang. Ketika ia membuka pesan tersebut untuk melihat siapa pengirimnya, seketika itu juga ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

 _Jie~_ ( ＾∇＾)

 _Siang ini kau harus makan siang bersamaku. Jangan mengelak lagi ya?_ (๑•́ω•̀๑)  
 _Bbuing-bbuing~_ (๑´• ₃ •̀๑)

 _Park Hyun Bin._

…

 **FIN**

…


End file.
